EAW King of Extreme (2014)
Card King of Extreme Finals - TLC Match Sekaiichi vs. Diamond Cage EAW Answers World Championship Unification Match StarrStan © vs. Drastik © EAW World Heavyweight Championship Tyler Parker © vs. Jacob Senn Ultimate Submission Match Jaywalker vs. Diamond Cage Mr. DEDEDE vs. Hades the Hellraiser Fatal 4-Way Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship GI Styles © vs. Superior Quality 85 vs. Christopher Corrupt vs. Jacob Steele Wraith & Kevin Devastation vs. The American Dream (Heart Break Boy & Cameron Ella Ava) EAW Interwire Championship Carlos Rosso © vs. Norman Hellion KingofExtreme2K14EAWInterwireChampionship.png KingofExtreme2K14Wrath&DevastationvAmericanDream.png KingofExtreme2K14EAWNationalExtremeChampionship.png KingofExtreme2K14DEDEDEvHades.png KingofExtreme2K14JaywalkervCage.png KingofExtreme2K14EAWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.png KingofExtreme2K14EAWAnswersWorldChampionship.png KingofExtreme2K14KingofExtremeFinals.png Results *1. Devastation supposed to have a tag team partner for the match but decided to don a new persona under the name of Wraith. During the match, Cameron almost won the match but broken up by Cassandra Lyndivia. Then Cameron and Cassandra brawled on the outside as HBB was distracted by the brawl. Later, HBB was going for Sweet Chin Music but someone grabs his leg and that person was Vanessa Lyndivia. HBB quickly kicks her away and turns around to a kick from Wraith. Wraith then hits the Babylonian Revelation to HBB and covers him as both Lyndivia double-teamed on Cameron. After the match, Security quickly rushes out to break up the brawl going on between Cameron and the Lyndivias on the outside while Wraith looks on with pride at what just happened. *2. Hellion won the title by forfeit but Rosso came out even he came out injured. During the match, both men brawled in the crowd, parking lot, outside of the arena, and a bridge. The match ended in No Contest when both men were brawling on a bridge until Carlos hits the Bomba-Ye onto Norman as both men went over the bridge and into the river. *3. Diamond Cage attack Jaywalker from behind as Jay was taking his robe off just before the match started. *4. After the match as GI Styles was celebrating, Superior Quality 85 was having a fit on ringside as he was downright livid of not winning the championship. *5. Before the match, Kanye West performs "On Sight" during DEDEDE's entrance. During the match, Nick Angel & Venom came out to the stage watching the contest with concern. After the match, DEDEDE was gonna shake hands with Hades but got attacked from behind by Nick as he lay multiple blows onto DEDEDE as Hades joins in. Nick hit the Ground Zero onto DEDEDE then Hades rolls DEDEDE onto his back as he and Nick raise their Unified Tag Team Championships with a boot on DDD's possibly unconscious body. *7. Drastik almost won the match but the referee was dragged out of the ring and got socked by the mouth by DEDEDE. DEDEDE enters the ring and hits the Spear on Drastik!!! DEDEDE told Drastik the reason why he did that because DEDEDE shouted "YOU WANNA WALK OUT ON MY COMPANY WITH TWO TITLES AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT??? YOU THINK I’M GONNA LET YOU EMBARRASS MY COMPANY AGAIN?? YOU’RE DEAD WRONG." DEDEDE then put Drastik's head on the steel steps, grabs a steel chair, climbs to the second rope and hits the Wings of Hell off the second rope, smashing Drastik's head into the steps!!! DEDEDE slides out of the ring, approaching Stew and HBG, grabbing a bottle of water and rolling the referee back into the ring, pouring the water onto the referee thus waking him up as DEDEDE drags Starr on top of Drastik. The ref does the pin count as Starr gets the victory and won both titles via controversy. After the match, DEDEDE walks out of the ring, not looking back as Starr and Drastik lay motionless on the mat. Starr was helped out of the ring by EMTs, who are checking on his head as Drastik starts to stir, realizing what has happened. Starr walks up the ramp, not even celebrating with his title, looking pissed off actually as Drastik sits up, clutching his head. Drastik says some words but in a terrible state. Drastik continues shaking his head, as a referee tries to inform him of what happened. Drastik is helped out of the ring, as he continues shaking his head before shoving the ref away and storms out of the ring thus heading backstage distraught. *8. After the amazing brutal main event, Jaywalker now checking on Diamond Cage as Damien Murrow made his way out here to congratulate Sekaiichi. Sekaiichi now helped to his feet by Murrow and the Official in the ring as he proudly raises that crown! Cage pushing Jaywalker away as he tells him he can get up on his own, but you can tell he's hurting. Jaywalker rolls to the outside to get the crowd rallied behind Cage as Sekaiichi now able to stand on his own two feet as Murrow retrieves the scepter from and coat meant for the King of Extreme from a crew member and hands them to Sekaiichi before he celebrates the victory! Sekaiichi eying that scepter in his hand and SEKAIICHI BREAKS THE TOP OF THAT SCEPTER OVER THE SKULL OF MURROW!!! Sekaiichi continues the heinous assault by driving the end of the scepter with broken shards of glass into the throat of Murrow. Murrow is grasping at his throat as he's visibly bleeding out. The Referee trying to calm Sekaiichi down but Sekaiichi drives the end of the scepter into the referee's gut. Sekaiichi is brutally assaulting the official with the scepter as he threw the scepter into the crowd and got a sadistic look on his face. Sekaiichi drops to his knees as medical staff check on both Murrow and the official as Sekaiichi was laughing. Then he eying on the still damaged Diamond Cage in the corner as he enters the ring and ripping his hair as he yells for Cage to up. Cage was almost up and Sekaiichi charges but Jaywalker slides in the ring and immediately gets up to his feet as Sekaiichi stops in his tracks. Sekaiichi then shows a shit-eating grin on his face as he stares down with Jaywalker! Jaywalker shaking his head as Sekaiichi nods and exits the ring. Sekaiichi continues to laugh as he wipes the blood of the Official and Murrow off onto his chest and raises his crown with a blood-stained hand as Jaywalker and now Diamond Cage looks on from the ring. Sekaiichi now climbing the twenty-foot ladder at the top of the ramp as multiple medical technicians and other Officials rush down past him. Sekaiichi now sitting atop that massive ladder, covered in blood, as he places that crown on his head while he continues to laugh. Cameras stay on the image of Sekaiichi atop the twenty-foot ladder with a smile on his face before fading to black. Miscellaneous *Jaywalker talked with Drastik and wanted the old Drastik to win tonight, not the whining, depressed, laughing stock he sees today. Then he told Drastik that he wins, he wants the first shot at the title. *Jaywalker told Diamond Cage as he was the better man tonight and also ask him to be in his corner tonight to make sure there no funny business in the King of Extreme Finals. Cage says fine to Jay but also told him to stay out of his way as well as Cage walks off past Jaywalker. *Backstage, Damien Murrow was looking for Sekaiichi's locker room and found it by asking a crew member. Murrow made to Sekaiichi's locker room and knocks on the locker room's door. Sekaiichi opens the door and almost immediately begins to close it before Murrow puts his foot in front of it. Sekaiichi didn't want any of Murrow but Murrow wants to apologize for what happens between them. Murrow knows that he will be not in Sekaiichi's corner but will be the first man to congratulate Sekaiichi winning the King of Extreme tournament. Murrow extends his hand to a hesitant Sekaiichi as Sekaiichi tells him "Yeah...Why not?" as Sekaiichi shakes hands with Murrow before Murrow takes his leave while Sekaiichi closes the door. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2014